You dont need this
by XxInToXiCaT3dH3LloKItTyxX
Summary: While watching his crush Naruto makes a grusome discovery. Oh joy what is it? The drama the susspense! OMFG what will happen next? This lovley story contains YAOI,INSEST,and SELF-HARM! No likey no readie
1. Naruto's discovery

What happens when Naruto makes a gruesome discovery while spying on his secret crush from a tree? The drama! The suspense! OMFG what will happen next?!

Disclaimer: UGGGGH! I do nawt own Naruto or any of the characters in it but if I did I can promise you it would be ALOT different!

**Sasuke's POV**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm an avenger, and someday I will avenge my clan. I live to grow stronger but much to my despair sometimes it doesn't work out. Sometimes I let the mask crack in public, but it only is removed in the privacy of the Uchiha compound….

I am sitting in the large OCD clean bathroom, the floor is cold. I barely notice though all my energy is focused on red. The red when I close my eyes, the red staining my hands, the red dripping to the slick white marble under me, and the red falling in splashes from Itachi's freshly sharpened kunai. That was the blood of my clan, _his clan. _I mentally slap myself as I let out a pained whimper, Uchiha are weapons, we ARNT week for god's sake we are weapons! A strained tear forces itself down my cheek, the tears of a discarded weapon, broken and forgotten, _unwanted._ "I just wanted someone to love me…" I finally weep "Why doesn't anyone want me anymore?"

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I sneak quiet and swift as a fox across the darkened village to the outskirts of town. I take my nightly perch in a tree by his bedroom window, just out of his sight. Perfect position, I could see him but he could not see me. _That's odd, he is usually getting ready for bed by now…._ Then as if on cue he appeared at his bedroom door, only naked and _is that blood. _I caught sight of his mangled forearms and thighs and then he passed out.

**Sasuke's POV**

I flip off the bathroom light I leave my crimson mess and shredded clothing on the flawless tiles. Why would I even try to hide after all there is no one to try to hide from. Nobody to care for me, I sway down the darkened hallway only half way holding myself up. My alabaster skin almost glowing in the dim moonlight, after a slow walk that seemed like a mile run I finally reach my bedroom. I am out of breath and my open wounds still bleeding profusely. I start to sway and before I can make it to my bed, black distorts my already blurry vision.

_**Sasuke's dream POV**_

_There he is the murderer and the murdered, my brother, my clan. Seems so strange when we were training today he was acting strange but this? I would never think this would happen…_Sasuke was in so much shock that he truly didn't even realize that was his _family_, he would never see them again except when the rogue nin of the village came to get their bodies. _Never ever again….is this some kind of joke because it is NOT funny…_Somehow the young Sasuke knew it wasn't a joke, the blood dripping from the kunai was that of his clan. Itachi strutted over to Sasuke like a model on the runway. He forced the kunai into little Sasuke's clenched fist, grabbed hold of his shoulders and led him to their parents_ alive but barley…_"kill them" demanded Itachi in that blank way of his. Who was sasuke to defy his elders? He killed their parents. He did what Itachi told him, he stabbed them multiple times, slashed their placid faces that so very resembled theirs, and cut their hair. Itachi took the kunai and simply left. _He just left…_

_**End of dream POV**_

I can feel cold sweat dripping down my temples and I want to cry. I want to throw up and I want to die. _Why me?_

**Naruto's POV**

Without thinking I pull myself through his bedroom window he is sweating and flailing on the floor. I gingerly pick him up off the floor and lay him down on his bed. Carefully I pull his head into my lap and begin to stroke his hair. I lean down and kiss his forehead, both his cheeks, and then his lips. He stirs he is awake now, "Why" I ask him. The raven haired Nin sobs into my lap and I make out the words "no love" _oh sasuke if you only knew_. The fragile boy moved ever so slightly and his palm slipped to my crotch I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a pleasurable moan. Sasuke stares up into my eyes and kisses my lips, lightly, but it's still a kiss. As much as I don't want to I push him off of me and lay down next to him. "Where do you want me to sleep?" I ask. "Um…" "You don't think I'm going to leave you here alone do you?" "Um no? But I guess you can sleep here" I nod and lay down beside him. I'm so Horney and I try my best to move away from him but he keeps snuggling into my body, finally I give in "Good night Sasuke" but he was already asleep.


	2. Bath time

_**Naruto's dream POV**_

"_Ungg, Sasuke that's soooo good!" Sasuke shakes his head causing another moan to escape Naruto's lips. His mouth was warm and wet and so very inviting…. Naruto thrust his hips, attempting to obtain more of that wet heat. Sasuke held his thrusting hips in place. The blond whined when the mouth was removed from his hard member, Sasuke reached over to the bedside table and picks up a hair tie. The raven ties it tightly around the blonde's balls. He moaned and ground his hips against Naru's, their lengths touching creating and electric shock sensation……._

_**End of dream POV**_

**Sasuke's POV**

"Nuhhh" Naruto moans, he sounds so beautiful. Then I feel it. His hard length pushing against my back. I can instantly feel my own member harden; _I wonder what he is thinking about?_ I can't resist myself. I lean over and kiss his tender pink lips. Naruto rolls on top of me and starts to kiss me back. I bite the younger ones neck, not to hard but not too soft. He lets out a long throaty moan, its soooo unbelievably sexy. I can feel myself get harder than I even thought possible. But as if to ruin my perfect moment, my cuts split open and I let out a loud pained cry.

**Naruto's POV**

Sasuke starts to cry and I can feel the red liquid dripping down his legs and arms. Again. I pick him up bridle style and pull him close to my chest. I find a bathroom and set him down on the porcilin counter top, he leans back and hits the broken mirror with a startling THUMP. I almost puke when I see the large drying pool of blood staining the clean white tiles and grout.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto sees my blood and his movements come to a sudden halt. _This is my chance… _ I carefully pick a fresh blade from my medicine cabinet. I randomly slash places all over my body managing to push the small razor down the sink drain before Naruto turned around. He looks at me, tears in his eyes, hands held tightly over his muscular abdomen. "Where is your disinfectant?" asks Naruto blankly. "I um d-don't have a-any sorry" I watch Naruto walk towards the bathtub in the corner of the room and he begins to run a warm bath. He turns around and looks at me angrily "I SAW THAT!" he yells hostile. I shake and begin to cry harder, choking on my words "I-I'm ssss-s-ory" Naruto walks over and scopes me up off of the counter and carries me to the bath tub, he starts to undress. "Naruto?" I ask nervously. "Yu don't think I'm going to leave you in here alone do you?" I just stare at him and he picks me up and drops me into the bathtub. I hiss in pain as the warm water hits my fresh wounds, the blonde nin slinks down in the water behind me and pulls me back against his chest.

**Naruto's POV**

I can tell how much pain he is enduring the moment I place him into the water. I hate to see him in this kind of pain. I slink in behind the beautiful raven ninja and pull him back against my muscular chest. Sasuke relaxes visibly. I take a wash rag and begin to gently as possible to sterilize the cuts. His body tenses again and he is biting his lip _hard _trying not to cry. I know sasuke feels weak when he cries but it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I kiss his lips, not hard, no tongue, just a soft, sweet kiss. After I get him to stop biting himself I whisper in his ear "its okay to cry sasuke I'm not going to tell" a tear slips and he quickly turns his head away from me. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

**IHK: next chappie will be up soon, please read and review :)**

**Sasuke: When do we get to the smex?!**

**IHK: don't worry it will be soon**

**Naruto: **_**Sasuke is my uke Sasuke is my uke…**_

**Sasuke: SHUT UP YOU BASTARD OR YOU ARNT GETTING ANY FOR A MONTH, AND YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH! OH AND WHY AM I ALWAYS UKE IN ALL YOUR STORIES! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry ily *puppy dog eyes***

**IHK: sure you will sasuke, anyways read and review….Farwell my loyal followers: P**


	3. Sorry

Sorry guys for not updating, I just got done with finals but the new chapter will be up soon

(:


	4. Sasukes bathroom

**Naruto's POV**

I can tell how much pain he is enduring the moment I place him into the water. I hate to see him in this kind of pain. I slink in behind the beautiful raven ninja and pull him back against my muscular chest. Sasuke relaxes visibly. I take a wash rag and begin to gently as possible to sterilize the cuts. His body tenses again and he is biting his lip _hard _trying not to cry. I know sasuke feels weak when he cries but it's not like I'm going to tell anyone. I kiss his lips, not hard, no tongue, just a soft, sweet kiss. After I get him to stop biting himself I whisper in his ear "it's okay to cry sasuke I'm not going to tell" a tear slips and he quickly turns his head away from me. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

I gently reach up and begin to stroke his hair. It's so soft and silky, like you could just fall asleep in it. My other hand got closer and closer to his crotch_ of cores there is a wound here, a half inch from his crotch._ The wound stretched the width of his upper thigh. I washed from the outer side first, procrastinating at what had to be done. I slowly grew closer and closer and as if on cue the raven haired boy shifted and I ended up stroking his crotch instead of the cut. He let out a moan, and then turned a shade of red that I don't even think existed. The older Nin jumped out of the tub stuttering "Naruto I think you need to go now…" Sadly I looked at him while I noticed the crowing bulge between his legs. "Okay" I sighed, "I will see you tomorrow" "Goodbye Naru-kun" He whispered the barely audible reply sadly. He left and I began to dress "STUPID STUPID NARUTO!" I screamed to myself.

**Sasuke's POV**

I ran down the hallway still nude and shut the door and locked it behind me. I look around door locked curtains closed locked windows. I allow my hand to slip between my thighs and I roughly began to stroke the milky white skin right below the bunch of perfect black curls. My thumb runs itself over the slit; I already felt the sticky pre-cum weeping from it. Cautiously I move my hand behind me and touched the puckered pink hole lightly. "UNGGH!" I scream and I came all over my stomach. There is a small knock on my door and I freeze. Naruto didn't leave yet….


	5. I hate you

**Sasuke's POV**

Cautiously I move my hand behind me and touched the puckered pink hole lightly. "UNGGH!" I scream and I came all over my stomach. There is a small knock on my door and I freeze. Naruto didn't leave yet….

**Naruto's POV**

Sadly I began dressing myself and walking down the stairs towards the front door. Suddenly I hear a noise coming from Sasuke's room at the end of the hallway. I sprint to the door and knock; there is no answer so I let myself in. All I can see is a stunned Sasuke sitting on the floor naked and sticky with his on cum, the rest of the world is just a blurry vision to me. His mouth was gaping and his eyes were wide. The raven-nin was scared out of his mind. _I want him soooo bad….soooo bad._ _I have to control myself, have to control myself; I have to cont-damnit I give up_. I just couldn't take it anymore and I jumped on Sasuke, half expecting him to reject me as I angled down to press my lips to his pale beautiful ones. The world means nothing, I don't care what anyone thinks, and I'm in love with this raven, so so in love. His eyes glitter with tears when I kiss him, he begins kissing back_... are those tears I feel running down his face? He is finally crying, is this what he has wanted all along?_ Much to my displeasure I force myself to pull away. _This isn't right at all. He is another boy, how can I be in love with a boy? I'm not gay! I'm a ninja for god's sake I CAN'T BE GAY! _ I examine my situation, push myself up and dart out of the room. Abandoning the boy I'm in love with and leaving him once again, alone with his tears and razorblades, fully aware that I'm easing him farther onto his violent self-destructive path.

**Sasuke's POV**

What have I done? Why did I cry? WHY? I fall into a limp nude heap in the corner of my bedroom, these tears are not of happiness, and they consist of self-hatred and misery. Why didn't he kill me? Everyone would be so much more gods damned happy without me! Please, someone kill me! Slowly I pull myself up and dry my tears. It seems like the bath we took just an hour ago together was an eternity ago. How can things change so fast? I walk into a bathroom and pull my stash from under a loose stone in the sonna wall. I'm exhausted as I pull myself from the sonna and up against a wall. My blade catches a dull glimmer of light; I'm so hungry for its bite. I cannot wait to see the scarlet staining the walls, floor, and ceiling, _Naruto this one's for you…_ I slash deeply into the bend of my elbow and then my wrist. Slowly but surely I spell out the words I HATE YOU NARUTO. the razors biting edge is dull by the time I am finished, hell I needed a new box anyway…


	6. When the storm hits

**Disclaimer: Much to my despair, I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form, if I did people under 18 couldn't buy the books. Horary for yaoi! Anyways I really don't remember if I put any of these in at all during this story. So marry Christmas and a happy birthday to you. If you read this, most of you didn't, here is a cookie and a dollar…UNTIL NEXT TIME (:**

**A/N: Hey guys, really want to know if I have a point in writing these or nawt so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me if you think I should continue! ****I WILL NAWT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS! ****Thanks btw check out my other stories please (:**

**-Sasuke's POV**

Slowly but surely I spell out the words I HATE YOU NARUTO. the razors biting edge is dull by the time I am finished, hell I needed a new box anyway…

**Sasuke's POV**

If someone was to walk into my house right now I'm sure that they would be able to _smell _my hatred for Naruto in the air. I was just starting to trust him. I thought he loved me. Ah but how could anyone love a worthless piece of shit like me, it was my imagination…a illusion of this so called 'love'. Why did I ever believe him? WHY? I pull my shaking body from the cold crimson tiles, and reach for another blade. I ask this question so very frequently; why not engrave it permanently into my flesh? This isn't even the start of tonight's activities….

**Naruto's POV**

What spell did that stupid bastard put me under? I couldn't have fallen in love with him naturally, that's just _unnatural_. This is SICK! I cannot be in love with a boy. _KIT! He didn't put you under any damn spell and you know that! Hey, I usually wouldn't 'talk' to you about something like this but for god's sake! OPEN YOUR EYES! You're in love with him kit, he needs you. THINK! What could he be doing right now? I thought you wanted to break him. __**SHUT UP (NARUTO SPEAKING)**_ _Ahh I'd rather not….but just think about it kit._ And with that he faded from my mind. What have I done? I wonder what he is doing right now. No…it doesn't matter, I have no feelings for him. He hates me, and he has since the beginning. With that I began on my way to my apartment. What made me feel that way, _**was it you**__? KIT! Do you really think it was me?__** Well you have done things like this before…**__okay I admit I have manipulated you before but I swear to gods I didn't do it this time. Don't blame this mess on me. This one's all you kit. _What am I gonna do? I know it was him… I'm a ninja, I couldn't of fallen in love with a boy naturally. Or could I? NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

**REGULAR POV**

Suddenly a bright flash of lighting runs across the sky, stirring both boys from their thoughts and activities. Sasuke jumped a foot in the air when crash of thunder echoes through the sky. Sasuke had always been terrified of rain and absolutely terrified of thunder and lightning. This sudden outbreak of severe freighting weather sent the raven headed ninja immediately under his bed. He began to shake and shiver move violently more from fear and blood loss than the cold clinging to the walls and floors of the enormous compound. Sasuke's arms were covered in hundreds of vigorously bleeding cuts and gashes. A small scarlet pool began to form around Sasuke's shaking form. Naruto knew all too well; Sasuke was petrified when it came to rain and particularity thunder storms. _Squad 7 had once been on a mission, far from the village hidden in the leaves. A bolt of lightning had flashed through the sky, and a loud crash of thunder sounded, this event sent the cold emotionless boy into hysterics. Not wanting anyone to see him cry, he took off running, deep into the forest. Naruto was worried, after all Sasuke was his rival and secretly his best friend. When Naruto found the shivering boy, he was huddled deep within a blackberry bush (which by the way looked particularly painful), cautiously he crawled to the boy to comfort him. Now, it was far too late, Sasuke was fully a wear the dobe was there. Gingerly Naruto pulled Sasuke into his warm arms and because nobody was around to see, Sasuke relaxed and breathed in the blondes sent. As another crack of thunder sounded Sasuke began to choke and sob, this didn't subside until the rain, thunder, and lighting stopped. The two drenched boys walked slowly back to their camp. _Naruto had never shared with anyone, what had gone on that night. Sasuke would never tell him why he was so deathly afraid of storms though.

**Sasuke's POV**

The cuts ache, but they do not compare to the painful memories that the storm stirs deep within me. _Lightning flashed across the sky, Sasuke sat on his window sill and watched intently. _I use to love storms. _Rain dripped down from Sasuke's raven hair, yet he was too mesmerized to even notice. Thunder cracked, and just barley muffled the sound of his mothers scream. Sasuke thought he was alone, but for some reason he turned around. There Itachi lay, dripping blood onto his crisp white bed sheets forever staining them. Itachi stared at Sasuke, stripping him on his wet clothing with his eyes. "Come to me little brother." Sasuke knew he shouldn't and was aware that Itachi had killed his clan by now. He smelled their blood, the unique sent of the Uchiha. Yet he walked straight to Itachi, he didn't even hesitate. Itachi jumped on the smaller boy when he made it to the bed. In a somehow tender but harsh way the older boy pressed his pink lips to the younger boy's. "Itachi! This is not right! We are brothers for god's sake." The weasel shushed him, he obeyed without hesitation. Sasuke did not enjoy this, not at all. He screamed knowing it would do no good. Everyone was dead, the thunder muffled his sounds anyway, Itachi was stronger, and he was unable to fight back. Forcefully the older boy shoved his experienced tongue into the small ones mouth. Sasuke didn't kiss back, it wasn't like he knew how anyway. This didn't seem to bother Itachi one bit, or the fact that they were brothers. Itachi quickly stripped the drenched boy, for real this time while Sasuke squirmed and cried under him. Sasuke was all to knowledgeable of what his brother enjoyed in his free time, he did not want any part of it, there was no way to prevent it but that didn't mean he had to be conscious. Sasuke knocked his head hard against the wooden floor and watched the world go black_._ Itachi took what he wanted from the unconscious boy and left him with a kiss on the forehead, knowing that he would not see him again_. I don't remember what happened, but I can only imagine what that sick bastard did to me! A sudden flash of lightning sent the angered Sasuke into a fit of tears. The memories' of that night replayed in his head over and over again. He reached for a clean blade and slashed at his thighs and shins. The cuts were deep. It took a long time for the blood to rise to the surface and when he wiped it away he could see the brilliant shining white of his bone. This sight didn't scare Sasuke a bit, and he welcomed the delicious inviting darkness that was appearing slowly around the edges of his vision.

**IHK: OMFG WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**SASUKE: BITCH! You better nawt kill me…everyone else dose):**

**NARUTO: (; sasuke I can't wait till the next chappie ;)**

**SASUKE: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM DO TO ME?**

**IHK: You will have to wait and find out (: **

**Thanks for reading review please or I threaten to nawt post the next chapter because I don't know if anyone is reading….**


End file.
